One Day With You
by Orenji Yume
Summary: Sequel to 'Melted Gaze'. A oneshot KaixRei fic. Summary is inside Pls R&R!


_One Day With You by Orenji Yume_

_A Kai/Rei one-shot fic (sequel to 'Melted Gaze')_

**Shounen-ai (male/male) is present in this fic, but does not touch on adult issues. (no lemon/lime) If you don't like it, then please don't read it, thank you...**

**STORY: This fic is mostly (or entirely) concentrating on Kai/Rei. It's been a few months since the Bladebreakers went separate ways. And they're planning on meeting each other on a day (in Japan). Kai and Rei arrive a day earlier, so as to spend that day together. Sorry if anyone seems OOC. Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Beyblade.**

It was a while since Kai had landed, and he had gone to another terminal and station to wait for Rei. Gazing at the clock hanging on the wall, he realised that Rei's flight should have arrived by now. 'Where is he?' A bit tired of being on the lookout, Kai sat down and closed his eyes. It felt like it had been forever, when Kai finally opened his cool brown eyes. Then, he saw someone's things lying against him. Turning his head, Kai saw Rei and smirked. Rei was resting soundly next to him. 'I guess he did not have much sleep last night.'

Just then, Rei brought his hands up to his eyes and rubbed them gently. Seeing Kai staring at him, he smiled.

"How long have you been here?" Kai asked.

Rei blinked and looked at the clock, "Around 15 minutes."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kai stood up, a bit upset that some fifteen minutes had passed by so quickly. It looked as if they did not have much time to spend today alone.

Following suit, Rei answered, "I thought it was best not to disturb you."

Kai found himself smiling at Rei's words and gave the smaller boy a hug, before quickly releasing him and grabbing his things. Rei felt warm in Kai's embrace, though it did not last for very long, Rei still enjoyed it. As they started to walk off, the two of them merely talking. Due to the crowd and their shyness, they did not dare make any sudden movements.

When they stepped into the open, Kai said, "Where would you like to go?" Looking at Rei for a reply, he saw Rei shaking his head.

"I'm alright with anywhere,"

Hearing this, Kai spoke softly, "If only there was somewhere private..."

Blushing slightly, Rei agreed, "I don't think I would want to be spotted by anyone..."

Before he had time to answer, Kai spotted the bus and they boarded it. Deep in thinking, Kai stared outside, saying nothing. Seeing this, Rei did not say anything to him and looked away, not wanting to disturb him or break any chain of thought.

Soon, Rei was nodding off to sleep. A thought struck Kai, and when he turned to be faced by Rei sleeping, he found himself smiling. It soon disappeared and he continued to stare outside, keeping an eye out for the destination to appear within sight. As soon as he saw it, he shook Rei lightly, causing Rei to stir in his sleep. When Rei's golden orbs blinked open, he awakened to see Kai standing, with his things in his hand. Widening his eyes, Rei shot up and almost blindly, took his things and went up to Kai.

"Are we here yet? Where is here anyway?"

Saying nothing in return, Kai led Rei by the hand as they alighted from the bus. As the bus drove off, it dwindled for a while in a distance, before completely vanishing. Kai started down the pavement, and Rei followed closely behind.

"I just thought that we might settle down first," Kai said.

"But where?"

As they stopped in front of a stately hotel and entered, Kai replied, "Here." Going to the reception desk he muttered to himself. "If they don't allow us in, we're just going to have to use someone's name..."

Meanwhile, Rei was surveying the place. Though it seemed grand looking and majestic, but there were not many guests seen in sight. As to the reason why, Rei could not figure out. He persisted the matter but nothing came out of it. Only when Kai snapped Rei out of his thoughts, did he brush the matter and the two of them went to the lifts.

But when they went inside, and Rei saw the number of floors flashing as they ascended, he could not help but ask, "Why is it there are so few people here?"

"I don't know," Kai just said.

Reaching the 20th floor, the lift stopped and they got off. Staying silent as they walked down the corridor, unlocked the door of room #20-07 and closed the door. They placed their things aside and sat down next to each other on one of the two beds.

Gazing at each other in the eye, they could feel an overwhelming desire bursting inside them that they had tried so hard to suppress earlier on. But there was no need for that now, they were alone. Raising a hand towards Rei's face, Kai pulled Rei towards him and gently, locked his lips with Rei's. Closing their eyes and engaging themselves in deep affection, they were oblivious to their surroundings and only cared about themselves and their love for each other.

Leaning onto Kai, Rei pushed Kai onto the floor. Though they broke their kiss for a while, they soon continued on when Kai received a passionate kiss from Rei. They only stopped when the bell rang. Immediately releasing their grip from each other and catching their breath, they stood up and Kai went to get the door. Rei brushed his clothes and went to draw the curtains. Soon, the door was closed and Kai dumped the bathrobes and towels onto the bed, before going up to Rei, who was scanning the area outside the hotel.

"Who was it?"

Kai hugged Rei from behind and shook his head, "Nothing to be worried about."

Resting his head against Kai, Rei pointed out, "There aren't many people around this area." And then he said nothing, waiting for Kai to answer.

"Isn't it better that way?" Kai drew his arms away from Rei and went to sit down on a chair nearby. "There would be less annoying people to stick their noses into our business."

Smiling, Rei laid down on the bed with his arms crossed behind his head, "Thanks, Kai." Turning his head to face Kai, he laughed. "You're considerate. You thought about this matter beforehand."

Crossing his arms and looking away, eyebrows knitted together, Kai muttered, "Yeah, so what about it?"

"Nothing," Rei sat up. "It's just that you have your soft side too, that's about it."

Muttering under his breath, Kai went towards Rei and pulled him an embrace, "We only have today to spend together. When we can have such a day together in the future...we don't know."

Looking up into Kai's dark eyes, Rei laughed yet again, "You don't usually talk like this, Kai." Pulling Kai to his feet, Rei pulled him to the door, taking the key and opening the door, "But like you said, we have today to ourselves." Locking the door, and tucking the keys inside his pocket, Rei continued. "But then again, we should push that aside for a while and enjoy ourselves."

Listening to Rei speak, Kai did not feel any words come to his mouth, and he felt himself following Rei's heed. It was not until he heard the door lock, did he snap out of his trance.

"Fine," He found himself giving a small smile. "We'll do just that."

……Nighttime……

"We should be getting back" Kai checked the time and observed. "It's getting late."

Rei was about to nod his head in agreement, when the sight of sand caught his eye. Pointing to Kai, he said, "I'd like for us to see something."

A bit reluctant, Kai replied, "Can we skip this?"

"No," Rei grinned. "Not for the world."

Grumbling, Kai submitted to his lover and the two of them walked down towards the sandy, white beach that stretched for miles. Brushing against the shore was the lapping waves. Rei removed his shoes, and urged Kai to do the same. A bit unsure about removing his shoes, Kai told Rei that they did not have the time for this. But Rei just sat Kai down and made him kick his shoes off; his golden eyes alight with glee. Rolling up their pants, they stood up and Rei dragged Kai, who was occupying himself by flicking the sand away from his clothes. As the waters gently licked their bare feet, Kai looked at Rei, wanting to hear something from him as he asked.

"Is this what you wanted?"

Shaking his head, Rei smiled, "I want something more."

Arching his eyebrow, Kai did not respond. Laughing, Rei led Kai to sit down on the sand, with their legs outstretched and waves continually washed against their feet.

"What is it?"

Drawing his knees to his chin, Rei answered, "Wait."

Huffing, Kai laid down and closed his eyes. Glancing over at Kai, Rei went over Kai and kissed him hard on the lips. Startled, Kai's mahogany eyes were wide with surprise. As Rei drew back, Kai sat up and stared at Rei. Soon, he recovered and Rei stifled a laugh.

"Was this what you wanted?"

With a mischievous glint in his eyes, Rei spoke softly, "No, but it was satisfying."

Kai smirked and wrapped his arm around Rei's shoulder, letting Rei lean against him. Kai gave a light peck on Rei's forehead, and in return, Rei bit him gently on the nose. Leaning in onto each other, they were pulled into another kiss. This time, Kai slipped his tongue inside and started tasting Rei's mouth. Welcoming this, Rei began playing around as well, returning the treat from Kai. Soon, Kai was on Rei and both were kissing each other tenderly and savouring each other essence. It was not until Rei pushed Kai to land on top of him, did he stop to see the rays of the sun reaching out towards them. Rolling away from Kai, he smiled and pointed out at the setting sun.

"This...was what I wanted us to see,"

Kai glanced to where Rei was pointing. Smiling back, Kai ran his hand through Rei's hair and drew Rei's attention to him. Blinking, Rei looked at Kai, and soon read his mind. With eyes only for each other, they kissed each other affectionately.

……The next day……

"Where were you?" Tyson looked up at them as the door opened.

Grunting, Kai sat down in a corner. Rei merely smiled and said nothing in return. The rest of them looked at each other.

Max said, "We waited for you for quite a while, so we decided to come back first in case you two were already here."

Silence proceeded, Tyson sighed, "Never mind."

Kai smirked and glanced over at Rei, who smiled back at him. They were not going to find out what had happened between them yesterday. No, that day was only for the two of them to remember.

END 


End file.
